


Oh So Cold

by Reelashley



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reelashley/pseuds/Reelashley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't own OUAT or anything related to it. This is my very first story ever so I hope it was tolerable. :)</p></blockquote>





	Oh So Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deardarlingphoenix (totalbellatrash)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalbellatrash/gifts).



Emma was cold. So fucking cold. Her lips were blue, teeth were chattering and everything just fucking hurt.

Emma was also tired. All she wanted to do was lay down on the sheet of ice and drift off to sleep. Emma knew the pain would stop if she could just sleep.

But.....then she'd be gone. All her struggles and lifelong hardships would be meaningless. Some grand Savior she was.

Just when she thought she could officially be called a blonde popsicle (Hook would have fun with that image), the Savior felt the tiniest bit of warmth tingling in her fingertips.

The blonde looked at her hands but everything was a blur. Emma looked up and could just make out the gentle curves of a woman.

The tingles in her fingers had brought back enough feeling to know that this woman was holding her hands and was now speaking to her, if the murmured ringing in her ears meant anything.

"Regina?" Emma croaked out hopefully.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A few miles away Regina stopped pouring her 3rd glass of cider at the sudden tremor in her heart.

"Emma?!" she gasped as the tremor jolted her again.

In an instant Regina appeared in a cloud of purple smoke near the town line. 

"What are you 2 idiots doing out here and why is there a wall of ice encasing my town?" Regina screamed out in her most intimidating Evil Queen voice.

Hook and David squealed and jumped, respectively, at the brunette's sudden appearance.

"This is Snow's town now," David yelled back at the same time Hook said, "Emma is trapped in the ice with some crazy frozen sorceress."

Regina wanted to turn Snow's bumbling Prince into a sheep in that instant, but was immediately focused on the pirate's words as she grabbed her chest in pain.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile, Elsa was doing everything she could to keep Emma awake and her blood pumping, but she was fighting a losing battle and knew that if help didn't come soon.....

"Emma! Emma please stay with me, talk to me. Please keep your eyes open and focus on my voice!"

"Your voice, mmmm your voice is so s-s-sexy Madam M-Mayor," Emma chattered out in her delirium.

"Sexy?" Elsa squeaked. "Um ok, tell me more. What else do you think about your Madam Mayor?"

"Regina, I'm dying, and you're s-s-still p-playing coy with me."

"No! I just uh, just want to hear you say it. I need you to confess your feelings first Emma."

Hmph, the blonde grumbled, "Fine. You're.... Amazing. Intelligent. Beautiful. Nurturing. You make me laugh. You're sarcastic in the way that confuses the hell out of my parents and most of the town, which I love. You're sexy as fuck, especially with that Evil Queen smirk and skin tight power suits. You're just.....the best mother I ever could have wished for for our son. And...."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
All throughout Emma's confession and unbeknownst to the 2 blondes, Regina was outside with her hands ablaze. She was slowly burning her way through the ice cavern as her heart pulled her towards the source inside.

The brunette was almost through when she heard Emma's voice ringing out clearly in her head. Regina heard every single word and her hands burned brighter with white heat as her heart started beating out of her chest at the blonde's proclamation.

"You're.... Amazing. Intelligent. Beautiful. Nurturing. You make me laugh. You're sarcastic in the way that confuses the hell out of my parents and most of the town, which I love. You're sexy as fuck, especially with that Evil Queen smirk and skin tight power suits. You're just.....the best mother I ever could have wished for for our son. And...."

Regina could see them. Emma was laying on the ice with the blonde stranger leaning over and holding her hands.

The Queen felt jealousy rolling inside as she stepped towards the women, until she heard...

"And... and I love you Regina. I have from the moment I first saw you."

At that moment Regina felt such joy and tears formed in her eyes before realizing how close Emma was to losing her battle.

"I suggest you move away quickly from my Sheriff before I melt you like my sister once pretended to," she growled out while making her way over to the shivering woman.

Elsa shuffled backwards in fear just in time for Regina to gather Emma up in her arms.

"R-Regina...."

"Hush now my dear. What am I going to do with you..."

Regina could feel how cold Emma was as she caressed the Sheriff's face with her fingertips. Emma's eyes closed at the loving touch as she purred, "Kiss m-m-me?"

 

"Of course my darling," Regina chuckled as she leaned in, sharing breaths with the blonde.

The instant their lips touched a wave of light shot out out from them. The ice wall disappeared and Emma's skin returned to its normal healthy glow as their kiss deepened.

"True love's kiss, it's not possible," David said in shocked awe at what he just witnessed.

"Aye lad, that it is," Hook responded as he enjoyed the show in front of him. "Lost the girl again. Hmmm, I wonder if that Tinkerbell would fancy a drink tonight...."

The Evil Queen deepened the kiss with the Savior as their lips parted and tongues danced. Emma moaned at the new invasion of her senses and felt her core start to throb with need and desire. Regina was not faring any better and had to shift her thighs several times to try and generate some much needed friction.

The Queen whimpered as the two finally separated when oxygen became a necessity but kept their foreheads together, "Fuck!"

"Eloquent as ever Miss Swan," the brunette smirked.

"Ehh, you love me for it Madam Mayor."

"That I do Miss Swan, that I do."

"Take me to bed woman," the blonde commanded as she stared into chocolate eyes filled with warmth.

And as the 2 disappeared into the purple haze that would land them in the master bedroom of 108 Mifflin St., the pirate, prince and ice girl could barely hear the Evil Queen's response...

"As you wish my dear."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own OUAT or anything related to it. This is my very first story ever so I hope it was tolerable. :)


End file.
